


The Bare Pleasure

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystic Grill will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Bare Pleasure  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 752  
>  **Summary:** The Mystic Grill will never be the same again.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/)

Damon walked through the door of the Mystic Grill. He knew she had to be there he had already looked everywhere else. It only took him a minute to find Elena sitting at a table in the back waiting for him. A confused smile slowly began to spread across his face as slid into the seat beside her.

"What's going on, Elena?" His blue eyes stared into hers as he asked the question.

Elena gave him her most innocent of looks. "I don't know what you mean, Damon."

"Uh huh." He nodded his head doubtfully. "We were having a talk about...." At the quelling look Elena shot him he quickly cleared his throat before he continued. "And then the next thing I know you were dressed and running out the door as if I've said something wrong."

She shook her head. "You didn't say anything wrong, Damon." _Why did he always have to see himself as the bad guy?_ "I just wanted to give you what you wanted." 

Damon racked his brain trying to remember what he could have said that would make her leave like that. He couldn’t think of anything he... His lips formed a perfect O as it finally came to him what she was doing. "Really? Here?"

Elena quickly looked around at the crowd of people around them. “Is this not public enough?” 

A wicked grin played at the corners of his mouth. “Oh yeah. But the question is can you keep quiet so that no one notices?”

Her fingers caressed the exposed skin at the vee of his shirt as she leaned closer to him. “I can if you can.” She whispered before she sat up straight.

He didn’t quite understand what she had meant by that comment. After all she was the one being touched in public not him. “We’ll see, Elena.” Damon couldn’t keep the smug look from his face. His fingers lightly danced across her silken skin as he began to slide his hand from her knee to her thigh.

He pushed his hand further underneath her skirt, his fingers brushed against her hot core before a strangled sound escaped him. His eyes were wide as saucers as his fingers stilled. _Surely, she didn’t. Elena wouldn’t do that. Would she?_

With a huge grin on her face Elena leaned closer, her lips against the shell of his ear. “Oh. I’m sorry, Damon.” Her tone of voice belied the words she had whispered. “Did I forget to tell you that I’m not wearing any panties.”

Damon swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe it. Elena sat in a booth in a public place beside him willing to let him.... And she wasn’t wearing underwear! It was all he could do not to groan out loud.

He slowly, deliberately began to slide his hand across her skin to cup her mound before he slipped a finger inside of her. Her body tensed around his finger before drenching the digit in her juices. With agonizing slowness Damon strummed her swollen clit as he slipped another finger inside of her.

Elena bit the inside of her jaw to keep from screaming as fire coursed through her body leaving her a trembling bundle of nerves. He had barely begun to touch her and already she was hovering on the brink of an orgasm. “Damon.” She whispered his name through clenched teeth.

“Shh.” He whispered against her ear. “Trust me, baby.” Damon took his time. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of her slick entrance as his thumb lazily circled her clit.

She closed her eyes as desire shot through her. It took all of her control to keep her body from coming completely off the seat and arching into his touch at the violent tremors bombarding her body over and over again. 

As an almost silent plea escaped her, Damon finally took pity on her. He pressed his thumb a little harder on her clit and circled faster and faster.

Lights flashed behind her eyes as her orgasm swept through her. Wave after wave washed over her, surrounded her until she thought she would drown from the intense pleasure.

Moments later, Elena opened her eyes, her body still hummed from his touch. “Do you want to....?”

All he could do was nod his head. He quickly pulled her skirt back down before he stood and grabbed her hand. This was going to be the fastest anyone had ever driven. He just hoped there wasn’t any traffic on the way home.


End file.
